


Fascination

by NeverlandBae



Series: Hookfire [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire finds something else about Hook that fascinates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy~

It was on the particularly boring nights aboard the Jolly Roger where Neverland had no adventure to offer that Killian would leave the wheel to one of the other men, or just drop anchor, and retreat to his quarters instead of watching the motionless sea around them. He would go about normal Captain business, writing down any events in his log, which was his most useful tool in keeping track of the days. He’d admit he’d probably missed a few, but he knew it was mostly accurate.   
  
And usually on those nights, Baelfire would follow him as he did anywhere Hook went on the ship. Not that he minded. After the first few years, he just got used to leaving doors open behind him so Bae didn’t walk into them as they closed. If Hook was at his desk, Bae would perch himself on the side of it and watch over what he was writing, swinging his feet idly as he did. Sometimes they would talk, some nights they would just go to bed.  
  
But more nights than Hook could remember it ended up just like they were now. This particular night they only wore sheets, as their clothes being tossed aside much earlier in the evening. Hook laid in his back, staring up at the canopy of his bed with one arm behind his head, and the other around Bae. While Bae was on his stomach, half on top of Hook while his fingers roamed the older man’s chest. Killian, pulled from his thoughts, looked down to see what Bae was doing. “What’s so interesting about it?” He asked as he watched Bae’s fingers.  
  
Baelfire shrugged a little, twisting the hair gently between his fingers and smoothing it out again. “I don’t know.” And that was his answer every other time Killian had asked him about his fascination with his chest hair. “Maybe because I don’t have it.” Bae pondered aloud. “I’ve never seen anyone else with it either.”  
  
Killian chuckled. “I know for a fact some of the men on my crew have hair on their chests. Some more so than me even.” Bae wrinkled his nose. “But theirs is… I don’t know. Yours is better. I like it.” He nodded a little, continuing to run his fingertips back and forth and watching the patterns in created. Killian shook his head. “I think you’re just a bit biased, love.”   
  
“Maybe.” Baelfire smiled, then sighed a little as his drowsiness started to catch up with him. Killian pulled him just a little closer and Bae rested his cheek against the hair he’d been playing with for the better part of the night. With Killian’s arm safely around him, Bae let his eyes close. Killian closed his as well and the two remained quiet again, letting the sea rock them both off to sleep. 


End file.
